Roque Baños
| birth_place = Jumilla, Murcia, Spain | genre = Jazz, film music | occupation = Composer, conductor | instrument = Saxophone | website = www.RoqueBanos.es }} Roque Baños López (born 1968) is a Spanish music composer whose place of birth is Jumilla, a municipality in the Spanish region of Murcia. Baños graduated from Boston's Berklee College of Music in 1995 and has since scored both Spanish and English-language films. He has received numerous awards for his compositional work, including the Spanish Goya Award for Best Original Score in both 2008 and 2009. Education Baños has been involved in music his whole life, his father being a saxophonist, and he himself completed a basic saxophone degree at the Upper Music Conservatory of Murcia. In 1986, Baños moved to Madrid where he attended the Real Conservatorio Superior and continued his musical studies, obtaining professional degrees in the saxophone, piano, harmony, counterpoint, composition, instrumentation and conducting. In 1993 he received a grant from the Ministry of Culture to study at the prestigious Berklee College of Music, and it was as a student at Berklee that he would develop his aspirations to compose film scores and jazz. Professional career Although Baños initially developed his skills as a concert musician, he soon decided to focus on composition. His approach to film music is due to his education at the Berklee College of Music in Boston, USA. There, he studied music composition with David Spear and orchestral direction with Gregory Fridge, specializing in composition for film scores and jazz, winning several awards, among them the Robert Share Award for showing the highest dramatic level in the area of film score. He graduated with Summa Cum Laude in the branches of film score and jazz composition. Back in Spain, after a brief period in the short film scene, he began to compose for the big screen thanks to actor Gabino Diego. Since then he has composed many works along with fellow Spanish composer Alberto Iglesias. In 2008, he received the Goya Award for Best Original Score for the soundtrack of Las 13 rosas. He scored an American film for the first time with the 2013 horror film Evil Dead. Musical influences His music is notable for a great jazz influence, as showed in the majority of his works and especially in El robo más grande jamás contado (The Biggest Robbery Never Told). Filmography *''Carreteras secundarias'' (1997) *''No se lo digas a nadie'' (1998) *''Una pareja perfecta'' (1998) *''Torrente, el brazo tonto de la ley'' (1998) *''Muertos de risa'' (1998) *''Segunda piel'' (1999) *''Goya en Burdeos'' (1999) *''El corazón del guerrero'' (1999) *''El árbol del penitente'' (1999) *''Tuno negro'' (2000) *''Sexy Beast'' (2000) *''Obra maestra'' (2000) *''Lázaro de Tormes'' (2000) *''La Comunidad'' (2000) *''Torrente 2, misión en Marbella'' (2001) *''No somos nadie'' (2001) *''No debes estar aquí'' (2001) *''Chica de Río'' (2001) *''Salomé'' (2002) *''El robo más grande jamás contado'' (2002) *''El otro lado de la cama'' (2002) *''Deseo'' (2002) *''800 balas'' (2002) *''El maquinista'' (2003) *''La Flaqueza del Bolchevique'' (2003) *''Isi/Disi. Amor a lo bestia'' (2004) *''El séptimo día'' (2004) *''Crimen Ferpecto'' (2004) *''The Machinist'' (2004) *''Torrente 3: El protector'' (2005) *''Rosario Tijeras'' (2005) *''Frágiles'' (2005) *''La caja Kovak'' (2006) *''Alatriste'' (2006) *''Las 13 rosas'' (2007) *''Diario de una ninfómana'' (2008) *''The Oxford Murders'' (2008) *''Celda 211'' (2009) *''Rosa y negro'' (2009) *''7 Minutos'' (2009) *''Balada triste de trompeta'' (2010) *''Torrente 4: Lethal Crisis'' (2011) *''Evil Dead'' (2013) *''Oldboy'' (2013) *''Regression'' (2015) *''Ocho apellidos catalanes'' (2015) *''In the Heart of the Sea'' (2015) *''Risen'' (2016) *''Don't Breathe'' (2016) *''The Commuter'' (2018) *''The Miracle Season'' (2018) *''The Man Who Killed Don Quixote'' (2018) *''The Girl in the Spider's Web'' (2018) References External links * Web Oficial de Roque Baños * Las 13 Rosas * Alatriste * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Film score composers Category:People from Murcia Category:Spanish film score composers